Cherry blossom
by i1976
Summary: "In the cherry blossom's shade, there's no such thing as a stranger". Sequel of Snow. FIXED and RE-INSTALLED.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Daisy looked at Enos sitting near her, under a cherry tree, spending his lunch break with her.

Spring. It meant warmth (enjoyable especially after a cold winter like the last one) and flowers.

"Hey sugar, don't eat so quickly", she said laughing.

He blushed, "You're right, Dais. But I like very much your sandwiches, and my lunch break is almost over". Then he stood up, putting on his hat, "Bye Daisy. Thanks for your sandwiches"

She looked at him leaving and waving goodbye to her from his patrol car.

She smiled looking at the cherry blossoms falling like snow, and remembering the storm that nearly killed them, only few months before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

An usual evening at Dukes, the family reunited around the table, having dinner and talking 'bout their day.

Daisy looked at Luke, "Did Cooter fix the General Lee?"

Luke nodded, "Yes, Cooter is the best mechanic out there. We're lucky. I and Bo are in love with the General"

Bo winked at Luke, "Maybe you're in love with the General, cousin, but I prefer women. The girl I dated yesterday evening was very… "

Uncle Jesse coughed, stopping Bo's words,"You'll tell Luke everything later, Bo. And what 'bout your day, Daisy?"

Daisy shrugged "Everything as usual. I had lunch with Enos, then I went to the Boar's Nest"

Bo smiled, "I was wondering why you were preparing all those sandwiches this morning, 'cause I don't see sandwiches on this table. Tell Enos hesouldn't eat so much, 'cause it's dangerous to bath after eating".

Daisy stared at her cousin, "Again in the pond? Poor Enos", and she tried to hide a laugh.

Luke looked at uncle Jesse, "And what 'bout you, uncle Jesse? Did you go to the Post office?"

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Miss Tizdale told me a photographer came here in Hazzard in order to make a sort of photo session 'bout Hazzard".

Bo, Luke and Daisy looked at each other, asking simultaneously, "A photo session?"

Uncle Jesse kept on talking, nodding, "Yes. Miss Tizdale told me Boss hired this woman because he wants to sell this book here in Hazzard and he hopes in other countries too. Besides, this woman is a famous photographer, and she loves to take pictures of south and peaceful countries. She's taken pictures of a lot of countries, and it could be a big advertising for Hazzard"

Luke sniggered, "Well, this photographer is going to understand that Hazzard is very different from countries she's seen before. It's not a peaceful country at all".

Everyone nodded, then they laughed.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Miss Laura O'Brian was thinking about her first day in Hazzard.

After she arrived in Hazzard, she drove her car in order to find peaceful places for her pictures.

That morning she found a beautiful river and she was going to photograph the river and the mountains on the horizon, when she heard a roar.

_Picture__: a orange car is flying in the sky, over the river, raising a lot of dust._

Shocked by what she saw, she decided to change the subject.

She found a dusty street with a billboard on its side; on the billboard there's sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane saying "Drive carefully".

"What a perfect picture", she told herself, "A peaceful street of a peaceful small town with a peaceful sheriff telling his citizens to drive carefully". She's taking a picture when she heard another roar.

_Picture__: sheriff 's patrol car is flying through the billboard. _

She looked at that exploded billboard whit her mouth open, then she shook her head, "It's a nightmare. It's only a nightmare"

She tried again to find a peaceful place for a peaceful picture.

At the end of her first day she found a pond surrounded by beautiful trees.

She took a deep breath, ready to shoot. Again a roar.

_Picture__: deputy's patrol car is landing in the pond, raising a lot of water._

When Laura arrived at the Boarding House, that evening, she was soaked and depressed.

After a hot bath she looked at the pictures scattered on the table in front of her: the orange car flying in the sky, the sheriff patrol car flying through the billboard (the one with "Drive carefully" on it), the deputy patrol car landing in the pond.

She sighed, looking at the best picture of that day, the only good picture.

_Under a cherry tree__, a beautiful woman and a man wearing an uniform are talking, and they seem in love._

Laura smiled. Hazzard wasn't so bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a week in Hazzard, Laura started to enjoy her staying there, despite flying cars, fights at the Boar's Nest, aged people on motorbike and so on.

Now, in her room, she was smiling as she looked at the pictures of Hazzard's people.

There was the Duke family with its warmth: Jesse Duke, the patriarch of Dukes, very wise and sweet; the two Duke boys, Bo and Luke, the drivers of the car she saw flying during her first day in Hazzard (that orange car with the confederate flag and the 01 painted on it); Daisy Duke, a beautiful woman, sweet and strong at the same time.

Laura kept on staring at the pictures of Hazzard's people: Cooter, a sort of wizard when he had to repair cars; Boss Hogg, the greediest man she ever met, and his wife Lulu, very kind and always smiling; the funny sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, Lulu's brother, the weirdest sheriff she's ever met, and his dog Flash.

Finally, Laura looked at Enos Strate's pictures, the most shy and sweet man she's ever met, so shy it was really difficult to take a picture of him, since he blushed and he looked away.

Anyway, Laura liked more to take pictures of people when they didn't notice her, catching their souls. Besides, she didn't forget her love for nature, and she kept on taking pictures of rivers, mountains, trees (especially her beloved cherry trees in blossom).

She took in her hands one of the first pictures of Hazzard, the one she liked the most: a man and a woman under a cherry tree; that day, Enos and Daisy didn't notice her, so they seemed very natural.

Looking at that picture, Laura had no doubt: they were in love, even if people thought they were only good friends. It was pretty obvious Enos had a crush on Daisy 'cause he was always goofy when she was 'round him, whereas it was supposed Daisy was only a close friend. In effect, Laura was pretty sure Daisy loved him back: woman's intuition, especially a woman used to catch people's souls through pictures.

She thought of her young years; she was in her fifties and she still remembered her first and only love; she lost him because of her inability to confess her feelings, and when she was ready for it, it was too late.

She was still thinking 'bout her young years when she heard knocking at her door.

Enos.

He lived at the Boarding House (the only Boarding House in Hazzard), and they've become friends since the first time they met.

A strange meeting: Laura's first day in Hazzard, she was coming back to the Boarding House after a terrific day of identified flying objects (cars, obviously driven by kind of aliens), dust and broken billboards; at the end of the day, she got soaked because of a patrol car landing in a pond. That day, while she was opening the door of her room, she saw a young man entering the Boarding house; he was a cop and he was soaked too, so she understood he was the patrol car's driver. She wanted to kill him, but when he smiled at her she knew it was impossible to hate him. Few later, while she was developing her pictures, she saw him again in her best picture of the day, so she totally forgave him.

Enos looked at Laura, smiling "How's 'bout your pictures, miss O'Brian?"

He liked Laura since the first time they met, when she knocked at his door and she gave him a picture: Daisy and him under a cherry tree. He liked very much that picture, and he kept it on his dresser's mirror, near a lot of pictures of Daisy.

Laura and Enos sat at the table and Laura showed him Hazzard's new pictures.

* * *

At the farm, Daisy was in her room looking at the picture Laura gave her.

She smiled, then she hid it in a small box containing a lot of pictures of Enos.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miss O'Brian's showed me her new pictures yesterday. She's able to catch Hazzard's soul and people's soul. She's very talented".

Daisy nodded. She agreed with Enos.

They were again in their favourite place: Daisy was sitting under the cherry tree, leaning her back against its trunk, and Enos was lying down on his side, huddled up, resting his head on her legs.

Daisy looked down at him, "How's your stomach, honey?"

"I feel better. I think I ate too quickly"

Daisy laughed, "As usual. How many time have I to tell you to eat slowly? Nobody's trying to steal your lunch"

He blushed, smiling., "You're right Dais. But, please, don't scold me as if I was child".

Daisy laughed again, "Sorry, Enos. But sometimes you really act like a child", and she caressed his hair.

He blushed even more, but he didn't try to move away from her touch.

"Enos. Do you know…", she stopped.

He rolled on his back, looking up at her, "What Daisy?".

She shook her head, "Nothing", smiling, "Nothing".

Enos huddled up again on his side, closing his eyes while she kept on caressing his hair; then she let her hand slide on his neck and on his chest. _"What the heck am I doing?", _she thought, but she wasn't able to stop her hand's sliding down toward his stomach.

He held his breath, then he suddenly stood up, "Sorry Daisy. I have to go now. My lunch break is over".

Disappointed, Daisy looked at him who's running away like a mouse chased by a cat. She blushed, talking to herself, _"Daisy Mae Duke, what did you want to do? Stop thinking at him in that way. Stop thinking at him lying on you like that day in that barn, during the blizzard"._ She sighed, _"What is he thinking 'bout me, right now?"._

In his patrol car, Enos was thinking of Daisy: _"Did she really touch me that way?",_ he shook his head, _"No. I know she wasn't her aim to touch me like that, and it's all my fault 'cause I don't understand anything when she's with me, especially if she hugs me or if she touches me"_. He took a deep breath, leaning his head on the wheel, _"What's she thinking 'bout me running away like that? But if I had stayed there … ",_ he blushed.

* * *

Laura O'Brian was taking a walk when she met Bo and Luke talking with Cooter.

"Good morning Miss O'Brian", Luke said, "How's your job?"

Laura smiled, "I like Hazzard. I'm taking a lot of pictures; I've taken a lot of pictures of the General Lee, too".

"Good choice, Miss", Bo winked.

Daisy approached them, carrying a heavy bag in her arms, "Thanks for your help, cousins. Do the shopping doesn't mean I have to carry heavy bags whereas you're talking with friends".

Laura laughed, "Daisy's right".

Looking at Daisy, Laura realized the young woman was looking someone else; she was looking at Enos Strate who was on the other side of the street, in front of Hazzard's Bank. In her look she recognized the same sweetness, mixed to a sort of excitement, she had that day under the cherry tree.

When Enos looked at her, she looked away.

Realizing Lura was staring at her, Daisy blushed. Laura was smiling, a knowing smile, so Daisy blushed even more.

"_Miss O'Brian is __able to catch people's soul". _She remembered Enos' words. Did Laura catch her feelings? Daisy didn't know if she had to be happy about it or if she had to worry; she didn't like people seemed to know her so deeply.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Laura O'Brian was ready to show her pictures to Boss Hogg.

"_Tomorrow everyone will see my pictures", _she thought. Her staying in Hazzard was nearly over; she was thinking of her next job somewhere else, when someone knocked at the door.

She stood up thinking it was Enos as usual, but when she opened the door she saw Daisy Duke standing there. She looked surprised at the young woman, "Daisy Duke. I'm glad to see you", she smiled at Daisy, but she noticed she was worried, "Would you like a cup of coffee?, or a cup of tea?".

Daisy shook her head. "I'm sorry to annoy you, Miss O'Brian, but… I'm here to ask you….to ask you not to use the picture of me and Enos under the cherry tree", her voice softened. "Please".

Laura looked at her silently, then she nodded, "I think we should have a talk, Daisy".

Sitting at the table, Laura tried to look into Daisy's eyes, but Daisy was looking down at her hands on the table.

"Why?"

Daisy didn't answer.

Laura sighed, "Ok, Daisy. I have only one question. Do you love Enos?"

Daisy blushed, "I have a strong affection for him"

Laura smiled, "A strong affection? It's what you want people think. A strong affection. But I don't believe it's only a strong affection. Am I wrong?"

Daisy blushed furiously, "I have only a strong affection for him"

Laura shook her head, "But in that picture it seems something more than affection"

Daisy raised her head, angry, "It's why I don't want people see that picture"

Laura smiled again, "So, you know that picture shows your true feelings for Enos. Only strong affection, uh?", then Laura turned serious, "Ok Daisy. If you don't want I use that picture for my book, well, I won't use it; you have the right to ask me not to use your pictures without your permission, and I respect your privacy"

Daisy nodded, "Thanks, Miss O'Brian", she stood up but Laura stopped her.

"But, Daisy, tell me why you want to hide your real feelings"

Daisy sat down again. She was angry 'cause Laura was the first person who seemed to understand her feelings for Enos so well, but, even if she was angry, she wanted to talk 'bout it with someone, and, anyway, Laura was going to leave Hazzard and to carry that secret with her.

"Everyone knows me and Enos are close friends since childhood, and everyone knows he has a crush on me. But….. I'm Daisy Duke, and everyone knows me as a strong woman, a woman who's able to fight with men and to win, a woman whose charm disconcert men. I was a tomboy, and now I'm…like that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Laura nodded, "So, do you think that if people see you as a woman in love, in love of someone like Enos (shy and clumsy) you'll lost your power?"

Daisy blushed recognizing how ridiculous and selfish she was, "Is it so strange? People make fun of Enos because of his crush on me, and….."

Laura continued, "and you think that people could make fun of you too. But, Daisy, I think that a lot of people in Hazzard would like to see you and Enos engaged, and not for make fun of you two. You're a strong woman regardless of your feelings for Enos or for anyone else".

Daisy nodded, smiling sadly "You're right. I'm sweeter with Enos when we are alone than when we are with other people"

Laura laughed, "I know, I know. That picture is pretty clear. And what about your family?"

Daisy shrugged, "I think uncle Jesse, somehow, knows my feelings for Enos, but I'm not sure 'bout it. And Bo and Luke….. they are over-protective of me, especially when men are around me (they keep an eye on me, always) since they don't trust other men (being men, they knew their like), except Enos. They're relaxed when Enos' around me, 'cause they trust him, and, beside, they think he's only a close friend"

Laura nodded "I noticed they're very protective of you. Do you think that they wouldn't accept your relationship with Enos?"

Daisy shrugged, "Enos is a close friend of Bo and Luke too. They like him very much, but I don't know they really think of him as a possible boyfriend for me. They make fun of him because of his crush on me, and I've always acted as he's only a friend. We grew up all together, so it's so strange….. "

Laura smiled, "You liked Enos when you were a child, didn't you?"

Daisy held her breath. How could that woman know her so much? She started to remember her childhood with Enos, and she talked openly to her; she talked also 'bout the blizzard and how they survived; she talked 'bout her thoughts during that day in that barn. She told her things unknown even to uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke.

When she stopped, Laura was looking at her, smiling.

She stood up, a bit embarrassed 'bout what she said to a stranger, "I'm glad to talk to you, Miss O'Brian, but it's better I come back home", she said goodbye and she ran away.

* * *

Next day Boss Hogg opened the folder Miss O'Brian gave to him; looking at the pictures inside, he leaped up several times.

"ROSCO!"

When Rosco entered Boss' office, Boss pointed at the pictures, nearly crying, "Rosco…. Look at these pictures. Cars flying everywhere. And this…. look at this one; it's your patrol car flying through a billboard, and …. and look at this, it's Enos's patrol car in the pond. I wanted a photo book of Hazzard in order to get exposure, but in this book Hazzard would seem a town of fools"

Rosco took some pictures in his hands, with his usual funny sniggering, "Look Boss. It's me with Flash. It's a great picture. And look at this one; it's you with your lunch, a big lunch. And, I don't want to controvert you, Boss, but Hazzard IS a town of fools"

Boss looked at Rosco, angrily "ROSCO P. COLTRANE, ARREST THAT WOMAN. She fooled me. She wants to ruin Hazzard's good reputation!"

"Hazzard's good reputation? What good reputation?"

Boss shouted again, "ROSCO, ARREST THAT WOMAN"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Bo and Luke came in the kitchen while uncle Jesse and Daisy were cooking lunch. Bo shook his head, sighing, "Boss arrested Laura O'Brian"

"WHAT?", Daisy shouted, "WHY?"

Luke sat at the table, "We met Rosco who was arresting Laura. He said something 'bout Hazzard's good reputation or something like that. We tried to understand something more but we couldn't talk with Laura nor with Boss. After lunch we're going to know something more from Enos. He surely knows something".

Daisy stood up in front of Luke, her hands on her hips, "AFTER LUNCH? No lunch today Luke Duke and Beauregard Duke. Go to find out what's happening and to help Laura", then she left the kitchen in a rush.

Bo looked at Luke and then at uncle Jesse, "That girl is too much impulsive"

Uncle Jesse nodded, smiling and looking at Bo and Luke leaving.

* * *

Few later Bo and Luke stopped the General Lee, and Daisy stopped her jeep, in front of the Court House. They entered the building heading to Boss's office.

Boss was sitting at his desk and Rosco was standing by his side; they both were staring at pictures on Boss's desk.

When Dukes came in, Boss and Rosco looked at them.

Boss stopped smoking his cigar, "What do you want?"

Daisy stood in front of him the same way she stood in front of Luke at the farm, "Where's Laura O'Brian and why did you arrest her?"

Boss Hogg pointed his cigar at her, angrily, "Daisy Duke, as usual you and your family are involved in a crime. I should have to understand it"

Luke touched Daisy's arm in order to calm her down, saying quietly, "Crime? What crime, Boss? Laura is only a photographer, and she only took pictures of Hazzard. I don't see any crime"

Boss Hogg pointed the finger at Laura's pictures on his table, "Did you see these pictures? Laura gave a bad picture of Hazzard, and I don't want a book representing Hazzard like that. She cheated on me. She took my money for these pictures. I want my money back".

Bo took a picture, "I think Laura portrayed Hazzard very well. This picture is very good", and he sniggered looking at Rosco painting fake road signs in order to ticket people.

Luke took some pictures, showing them to Bo and Daisy, "Look at this. It's very funny".

Bo laughed looking at pictures of Rosco's patrol car flying through the billboard and Enos's patrol car in the pond.

Then Bo pointed at another picture, keeping on laughing "And this one is the best of all pictures. How CUTE!"

Daisy gasped thinking it was the picture of Enos and her, but looking at the picture she realized it was the picture of the General Lee jumping a river. She sighed in relief when, after a look on Boss desk, she understood Laura kept her word and she didn't give that picture to Boss.

Boss Hogg took the picture of the General Lee from Bo's hands, "That woman wants to use this picture for the book cover. I can't accept it"

Luke looked at Boss with an ironic smile on his face, "I think it's a perfect picture for a book cover".

Boss stood up, "Don't make fun of me, Luke Duke. That woman have to give my money back. There won't be any Hazzard's pictures book"

Luke turned serious, "I think only Hazzard's people have to make a decision 'bout it. Let people choose if they want a book like this or not. If people don't want it 'cause it ruins Hazzard's reputation, well, Laura'll give your money back, otherwise you'll let Laura publish it. Now, free her"

"Luke's right, Mr Hogg".

Everyone turned over hearing Enos's voice, "I like very much Hazzard's pictures, and I don't think Laura gave a bad picture of the town; she only represented Hazzard how it really is"

Bo and Luke smiled at him, "Thanks Enos. So, Boss, do you want people know you arrested a famous photographer without a reason?".

Boss Hogg looked at Rosco, "ROSCO, get Miss O'Brian free", then he looked at the Dukes, "Tomorrow everyone'll see these pictures. If people won't like it, Laura'll give my money back, and if she disappears, you Dukes will give my money back. ENOS, stop looking at Daisy like a puppy and take these pictures. Put them on a board so people could see them. Now, GO AWAY, everyone, especially you Dukes"

Enos blushed 'cause Boss's words, then he took pictures from Boss's desk.

* * *

Heading to her jeep, Daisy heard Enos calling her.

She turned over and she stared at Enos who was coming out from the Court House. When Enos was near her, she saw he had Laura's pictures in his hands.

She smiled at him, pretending everything was OK and hoping he didn't notice that the "cherry tree picture" (as she called it) wasn't there.

Enos looked at her, sadly, "There's not our picture. I asked to Miss O'Brian, but she told me she won't use that picture in the book. Do you know why?"

Daisy swallowed against the lump in her throat, then she smiled pretending she didn't know Laura's decision, "I don't know, sugar, maybe she thinks it's a private thing and she doesn't want people see you and me like that".

Enos stared at her. After a long pause, he finally spoke, "Is she the one who didn't want it? Or...Are YOU the one who dind't want it? Yesterday evening, coming back from work, I saw you entering Laura's apartment. It was the first time you visited her, and today Laura told me she won't use that picture. Why?"

Daisy's heart raced as she looked away, unable to look into his eyes, whispering only a "Sorry, Enos".

She felt he was stepping back, "Are you ashamed of you and me together?", his voice a whisper.

She got in her jeep and she drove away, crying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Daisy drove away from Enos and from Hazzard.

She was very sad about her behaviour and Enos's reaction; what Enos was thinking about it? Was he angry to her? Or sad? She was pretty sure he was sad 'cause he never got angry with her, and his usual sweetness made her feel worse. She couldn't stop thinking she was a selfish woman; she liked to stay with Enos but she didn't want to admit her feelings to people. Why?

Daisy was wondering why she was so worried 'bout people's and her family's reaction when she had to stopped because of tears in her eyes.

She looked around her, wiping her eyes, and she realized she was near the barn where a branch stopped Enos's patrol car during the blizzard. She looked at the barn and she smiled sadly.

A thunder and heavy drops of rain woke her up from her thoughts. Where to go? She couldn't stay there under the rain and she didn't want to go back home or to go to the Boar's Nest: it was obvious she cried and she didn't want people, and especially her family, asked her why.

She looked again at the barn and she decided to wait there until it stopped raining.

* * *

At the Court House Enos was trying to dispose all Laura's pictures on the billboard as Boss told him to, but he was still in shock because of previous Daisy's behaviour.

He sat down, taking his hat off and shaking his head.

Was Daisy really ashamed of him? He tried to erase that painful thought from his mind, but he couldn't help thinking of it. So he stood up. He had to talk with Daisy.

When he went out the Court House, it was raining. He looked at the sky, "When did it start?" he muttered, "This morning was a so beautiful day…."; somehow the weather was reflecting his feelings.

He drove his patrol car heading to Duke's farm; he hoped Daisy was there.

Suddenly his car lurched because of mud, so he stopped.

He looked around, sighing, "Why today is everything so difficult?", then he smiled, sadly, "The same barn where I stayed with Daisy during the blizzard".

Immediately, Daisy's jeep caught his eye.

* * *

In the barn Daisy was hearing the rain hitting the roof, and that noise was relaxing her.

She was trying not to think of Enos when someone suddenly opened the door of the barn.

Daisy gasped. It was Enos, looking at her sadly, but anyway trying to smile, "Hi Dais".

She burst out crying; she knew what Enos was going to ask her, and she wanted to avoid that talk.

When Enos saw her crying, all his questions disappeared from his mind. He approached her, he knelt by her side and he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's all OK, Dais. If you don't want people see that picture, it's OK. There's no problem".

Daisy moved his hand away, nearly shouting, "Why are you always so gentle with me, Enos? I don't deserve your sweetness. I'm only a selfish woman. It would be better if you slapped me for my behaviour. I HATE YOU", she stopped, sniffing, then she continued, "I hate you because when I'm with you I become weak. I hate you 'cause everyone will see I'm not a strong and independent woman because of you. I hate you 'cause you left me here when you went to Police Academy and then when you went to L.A. I hate you because when I'm with you I feel like that same tomboy I was in the past. I hate you because you are always so sweet to me even if I'm not so sweet to you", she sniffed again.

Enos burst out laughing, and Daisy looked at him in surprise, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, NOW?"

Enos stopped laughing, looking at her with an amused smile, "First, your nose is dripping", and sniggering as he saw her immediately covering her nose with her hands and blushing, "and it's pretty funny to see you like that. It reminds me that tomboy, yeah", he sniggered again, then he kept on speaking, "Second, I was afraid you were ashamed of me, but now I understand that you are ashamed of you, and there's no reason at all,… and….", he blushed, "… moreover… you just said me that… somehow… you like me very much. Yeah, it's a strange way to say to a man you like him, but…. well.. you just said you like me, didn't you?"

Daisy nodded, surprised of how much Enos knew her. He usually managed to stop her crying or to calm her down when she was angry thanks to his laugh, whereas a hug or sweet phrases wouldn't have worked.

She sniffed again with her hands on her nose, trying not to laugh, and taking the handkerchief Enos was giving her.

He stood up, taking her hand and helping her to stand up.

"Hey, Dais. Everyone knows you are a strong, independent and beautiful woman. You don't have to worry 'bout it, even if people sometimes see you acting like a child or a tomboy. I'm very clumsy when I'm with you, and people know it, but everyone respects me 'cause they know I'm a good deputy. I'm a very clumsy deputy, but I'm a deputy, and everyone knows it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Daisy nodded, smiling "Sometimes you act like a child, but you can be very wise", she hugged him and she kissed gently his lips.

Enos blushed, "Uh Dais. It's better to go now. Laura's pictures are ready".

Daisy wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's still raining. Wait until it stops", and she pushed him down.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Daisy kissed Enos deeply, and he kissed her.

They hugged keeping on kissing.

He was lying down on his back, and Daisy was on him.

She caressed his cheeks, then her hands slid down on his shoulders,on his chest and down on his hips.

Enos shivered. Was it real? Or was it a beautiful dream?

Thunders and lightnings outside the barn.

He wrapped his arms around her chest and he held her tight.

Daisy gasped when she felt his arms around her; it was the first time they kissed so deeply and they hugged so tight.

They stopped kissing and they looked into their eyes, gasping.

Daisy tried to unbutton his shirt and to undo his tie, but her hands was trembling.

He took her hands in his ones, so she stopped trembling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hazzard, after it stopped raining, a brief but violent rain, Boss decided to show Laura's pictures in advance, and everyone was looking at the billboard with her pictures on.

Bo and Luke were near uncle Jesse.

"What do you think, uncle Jesse?", said Luke, "These pictures are beautiful, especially the pictures of the General"

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Yeah, that woman is very talented. She's been able to catch Hazzard's soul. Look at the picture of me; nobody ever took a picture of me like that. It's really…. me; she took that picture when I wasn't looking at her, so I seem so … natural… and real".

Bo nodded, "You're right, uncle Jesse. She's a great photographer", then he looked around, "Where's Daisy? She likes so much Laura's pictures. In the last days she kept on talking 'bout Laura and her pictures, and now she's not here"

Luke looked around trying to found Daisy, "The last time I saw her she was talking with Enos. Did you see Enos, Bo?"

Bo shook his head, "No, Enos is not here"

They shrugged. "They'll coming. Maybe they're having lunch, and, in effect, I'm hungry"

* * *

Daisy kissed Enos's chest, slowly, then she kissed his neck; she wanted to kiss every inch of his skin.

Enos moaned under her kisses; it was better than in his dreams.

He slid his hands under Daisy's shirt, and he felt her shivering.

He hugged her and they rolled into the hay, so now he was on her as she was lying down on her back.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, then he kissed her lips gently.

Daisy felt his lips burning; she felt her lips burning, answering his ones, then her neck and her chest.

He suddenly stopped, looking at her, "Daisy", he whispered, "do you really want…?".

She nodded, then she hugged him tight, enjoying his weight on her.

* * *

At the end, Hazzard's people liked Laura's pictures, so Boss had to admit her talent and to pay her for her job.

"Ok, Miss O'Brian, I'll pay you. But I don't want the General Lee's picture on the book's cover. I can't accept Hazzard will be ... symbolized by that car"

Laura nodded, "OK. I have an idea. People will choose the picture for the book's cover, except the General Lee's pictures, as you prefer, Mister Hogg. But you have to accept people's choice".

Boss Hogg looked at her, suspicious, then he nodded.

When Enos and Daisy arrived in Hazzard, they saw people looking at Laura's pictures.

"But, Enos, this morning Boss decided to show Laura's pictures tomorrow. So, why..?"

Enos shrugged, stopping her words, "Don't worry Dais. There's no difference. Finally everyone can see Laura's work. I'm very happy for her".

Daisy smiled, taking his hand and walking with him toward her family.

Luke looked at them, "Finally you're here. Where did you go? I hope you had a good lunch, 'cause because of you, Daisy, since this morning I and Bo are starving"

Uncle Jesse turned and gave Daisy and Enos a piece of paper and a pen, "Everyone has to vote a picture for the book's cover, except the General Lee's pictures".

Bo shook his head, sadly, "Boss Hogg doesn't want the General Lee on the book's cover"

Daisy was surprised, "Vote? A picture?", then she run toward Laura.

The Dukes looked at Enos, "What's she doing?", but he seemed in a trance, "Enos?".

"Uh, yeah", he jumped and the piece of paper and the pen fell from his hands, "we have to vote, yeah", then he grinned.

Bo looked at Luke, shaking his head, "Oh my God. Today is even more dreamer than usual. What's in Daisy's sandwiches".

When Daisy came back, after a brief talk with Laura and a hug, she was smiling, "There's a new picture on the billboard to vote for".

She smiled at Enos, taking his hand, so the piece of paper and the pen fell down again. Bo and Luke sighed, shaking their head, then they approached the billboard and they looked at the new picture. They looked at each other, and then they turned to see with a new look Daisy and Enos: they were in the crowd, smiling and laughing, hand in hand.

_Now, folks, try to wonder what picture won for the book's cover. _


	9. Author's note

**_Author's note_**

_This is a sequel of "Snow"._

_Whereas "Snow" was really really really sweet (maybe too much sweet), this is both sweet but also funny: try to see Hazzard through Miss O'Brian pictures ;-)) (identified flying objects driven by sort of aliens). I liked to write 'bout the talk between Rosco and Boss, and I hope you could "picture" the scene, as you could "picture" Miss O'Brian's pictures, too._

_Again, like "Snow", this a fic is inspired by the japan anime movie "Byousoku 5 cm": snow and cherry blossoms are very similar, as they fall, and I LOVE this image. I LOVE this symbol._

_The summary is a poetry of __Kobayashi Issa, a japanese poet (1763-1828). In the "shade" or, you might say, beneath the canopy of enlightenment (in japanese Zen poetry, cherry blossoms are often used as symbols for the simple, natural, unfolding springtime of enlightment)__, there is no longer any sense of separation; nothing and no one is foreign to you; there is no such thing as a stranger._

_Uh, I know, it's a weird thing to use this kind of symbol in a DOH's fanfic, BUT.. you should know I LOVE Japan (Zen, poetry, movies, animation, culture... and spirit)._

_Again, I improved the syle (or I hope) without changing anything 'bout the plot and the scenes._

_I hope you've enjoyed it._

_Something more 'bout this sort of re-installing of my oldest stories is explained in my profile page. And m__ore about me and my... philosophy (?, the "japan/oriental thing"), again, on my profile page._


End file.
